Black Magic
by ScorplinginTraining
Summary: This is my version of what could happen on the Monday following the events of the season finale. It's a little different from everyone else's ideas, but I hope to get everything resolved enough to soothe our shipper hearts in the end. "Love is hell and nothing more than black magic." - Black Magic by Ruston Kelly
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK MAGIC**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Scorpion' or the song 'Black Magic'. I'm just playing with them for entertainment only.**

The tension hung heavy in the air of the garage like a thick San Francisco fog. No one was speaking so every sound was amplified.

Toby slouched back on the sofa clutching his hatless head in his hands, the ghastly greenish cast of his face clashing with the red couch cushions. Beside him on the coffee table sat an empty tequila bottle and assorted containers of aspirin, B vitamins and Alka-Seltzer.

Happy could be found, face obscured, behind her welding helmet sending sparks sizzling from her torch. She was taking her frustrations out on metal in lieu of torturing a certain shrink.

Paige was at her desk, her shoulders slumped, looking exhausted and dejected with dark circles she'd failed to conceal beneath her eyes. She snapped memos from her inbox one at a time and stared at them pretending each one was of vital importance. Occasionally she would write notes on them forcefully dotting every 'i' with precision.

Walter was scowling at his computer screen as if it had committed some egregious offence. His eyes were red and he had a two day growth of dark stubble on his clenched jaw.

Sylvester's eyes darted from friend to friend, frustrated with his inability to help and paralyzed with anxiety from all the stress around him.

Cabe and Tim burst through the door and everyone jumped like startled hares.

"Morning! We've got a hot one!" Cabe announced, "So all of you put aside last weekend's nonsense and get your game faces on!"

The team stood and moved to join him at the conference table, Toby emitting a loud groan upon rising. They were as far apart as possible and no one was making eye contact. Tim joined the uncomfortable huddle and kept his own eyes averted from Paige's. His normally perfectly groomed hair was standing on end in places as if he'd run agitated fingers through it.

Cabe, the only one seemingly unaffected by the atmosphere, continued,"We have two missing kids and an odd ransom demand. These kids are brother and sister and their parents work for a tech company that makes baby monitors. They are developing a new system that would allow parents to track their kids using an APP on their phones. A chip implanted in a pendant on the children would allow the parents to not only know the children's whereabouts but actually allow them to see the kids by tapping into traffic cams, ATMs, security systems, PCs, phones or any devices in their vicinity. The kidnappers want the code for the project and all the research and gave the parents until 6:00 today to comply with their demands."

"That project sounds very invasive and more than a little illegal," Sylvester said.

"It was just in the development stages at this point," Cabe answered, "and it was only going to be marketed for the children of high ranking officials, politicians or diplomats at least at first."

"So why don't they just turn over the research?" Paige asked.

Walter squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his aching forehead with the heel of one hand. "The tech was being developed for parents to watch their kids, but the average person is photographed more than 75 times a day. If this system was utilized in the wrong way by the wrong people, they could surveil anyone without his or her knowledge," he sighed and asked Cabe, "What exactly do they need Scorpion to do?"

"Well, it's time sensitive of course. The FBI needs you and Sly to write code similar to the one for the project that appears to work but will actually track the user. They need Toby's skills to analyze the parents and their coworkers to see if this is an inside job. Happy needs to design something wearable, like a watch or necklace, for the tracking chip that will also amplify the signal. And Paige needs to do some hand holding with Mom and Dad to see if they remember anything else useful and to keep them from turning over their research unless it becomes absolutely necessary," Cabe explained.

The team all began talking at once as the tensions finally spilled over.

"Why make something from scratch," Toby said in a sour voice, "when I have a perfectly good customized ring no one is using? We could insert the chip in it," he finished with a sarcastic smirk.

Sylvester interrupted nervously trying to avert disaster, "Uh, Paige? Maybe we could use Ralph's coding skills on this mission too. Do you think he could miss school today for something this important?"

"I know a better place to insert that chip!" Happy spat acerbically, talking over Sly and staring daggers at Toby.

"Yes, then Ralph could see his mother since they didn't spend any time together over the weekend," Walter stated bluntly glaring at the floor.

"Wait. What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Paige shot back rolling her eyes, "Are you accusing me of neglecting my son? At least he knows I love him because I can actually admit it and say it out loud!"

"Oh, no one would ever accuse you of negligence, Paige," Tim chimed in with false innocence, "You'd never leave anyone hanging now, would you?" His smile seemed a bit strained.

Narrowing his eyes at Tim, lip curling, Walter sneered, "You may know his mom _very well_ after this weekend, but I know her son better than you ever could."

Paige gasped and whipped around preparing to blast them both, when Cabe yelled, "Enough! All of you! I will remind you we have two missing kids and two terrified parents counting on us. Put all the personal garbage on ice and focus! Now!"

The team reluctantly clammed up again and had the grace to look abashed and a little ashamed. Cabe continued, "Paige, it probably would be helpful to pull Ralph in on this if you wouldn't mind."

Paige agreed and left to go pick him up.

After that, the team buckled down and quickly got to work. There was no good natured teasing and none of the usual camaraderie. In fact, no one spoke unless it was necessary to the mission, but they worked efficiently and managed to get the job done in the end with everyone's unique contributions. Toby's behaviorist skills uncovered an inside man. Walter, Sylvester and Ralph were able to devise a code that fooled the buyer and Happy's device enabled them to track the kidnapper. Paige reassured the parents and kept them calm until the mission was successfully completed. Then she comforted and encouraged the children so they were able to give a statement and a detailed description of the kidnapper before being returned to their parents unharmed. Tim and Cabe took down and arrested all those involved. All around it was quite a successful and triumphant day. But it was a silent and downcast cyclone gathering their things and preparing to go home.

"Get your bag, Ralph," Paige said tiredly, "We need to get going."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No disrespect meant, mom, but we won't be leaving just yet," Ralph answered calmly, "Sylvester and I decided we need to have a family meeting first."

Sylvester nodded his agreement even while shifting foot to foot apprehensively.

"There are a number of issues between members of the team that need to be addressed before they are allowed to fester and become worse. Individuals need to discuss their differences and resolve them. Sly, Cabe and I can act as mediators if necessary, but no one is leaving until understandings are reached," Ralph said stubbornly, "Scorpion is about solving problems. It's past time to solve our own problems so we can function properly as a team again."

"I'll bar the exits, kid," Cabe said grinning as everyone began to protest, "and remember I'm armed!"

 **AN: I just got back from vacation and I'm going through a massive software upgrade at work, so I'm woefully behind on reviewing stories and I've read some truly incredible ones since the season finale. I borrowed this title from the song by Ruston Kelly that played in the last scene of the finale. Its an awesome song! This is my version of what could happen in Episode 1 of Season 3. I intended this to be a one shot, but it was getting too long (*and see time contraints above). I'm having to remind myself to handle real life before concentrating on fictional people!** **This story should be about two more chapters. I've never attempted writing Quintis so you will have to tell me if I get their chapter right. Waige is my OTP, but I love Happy and Toby together too, so I couldn't leave them where "Toby or Not Toby" left them. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK MAGIC**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Since emotional interventions require refreshments, Sylvester busied himself ordering take out while Ralph beckoned everyone to the conference table. Ralph was the only person the members of Scorpion had difficulty refusing, so grudgingly they made their way over to the chairs he indicated.

In defiance of her moniker, the only person still hanging back and looking mutinous was Happy. She leaned against the wall behind her desk, arms crossed. "I don't owe an explanation to any of you bozos. Family? Whatever. I'm outta here," she snarled.

Toby huffed, "Predictable. Just push us all away. Again."

Happy's eyes flashed, "That's right, you jerk! It works for me. Especially since everyone rallied around poor, pitiful Toby Friday night, but I didn't even get one lousy text from any of you all weekend. Including the shrink. I could have been hanging off a cliff face like Walter did for all you guys knew."

Everyone began answering at once.

"You always say you need your space to calm down," Walter said.

"You terrify me," Sylvester stated and shrugged.

"I'm so sorry, Happy. I was caught up in my own…stuff. I knew I should have stayed around to check on you," Paige replied looking sideways at Walter.

Then Toby said bitterly, "Wait. Rallied around 'poor, pitiful Toby'?! Oh, that's hysterical! The only company I had was Jose Cuervo! Sly and Ralph bailed just after you dropped the 'married' bomb. Tim and Paige felt so sorry for me they took off for Tahoe minutes later. And Walt stayed about 30 minutes, which was just long enough for him to tell me how inadvisable our relationship 'experiment' is before chasing after Paige!"

Paige's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "What?!"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Drop it, Toby," Walter muttered through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Paige. I was a little tipsy by that point, but I distinctly remember him leaving just after he admitted he lo…"

"SHUT UP, TOBY!" Walter shouted then closed his mouth with a snap and frowned down at the table.

Happy looked over at Walter, bemused and asked, "Inadvisable, huh? Why? Because there's risk involved? Hmm. Maybe the doc and I do have a couple of major things to iron out, but it won't be in front of an audience. Meet me on the roof, Toby?"

"I'd still meet you anywhere and any time, Hap," he said and got up to follow her.

Walter stood up too. "I'm going to the loft. I think this discussion is pointless," he uttered quietly and left the table, his feet clanging loudly on the metal stairs as he climbed them.

"Tim," Paige said softly while staring after Walter, "It's obvious I need to…uh, talk to Walter about…some things. But before I do, I owe you an apology."

"No you don't, Paige. I'm no genius, but I think I'm finally catching on."

"I do, Tim. I am sorry about this weekend. I know I've been sending you some mixed signals and it wasn't fair."

He snorted.

"Okay. A _lot_ of mixed signals," she smiled, "You are a wonderful guy and just the sort I should fall for in a perfect world. I really do like you…"

"But we're better as friends. I get that now."

"I really am sorry."

"I'll live. I'm a little disappointed but I'm sure I'll recover," Tim said and winked, "Besides, I just got word this morning I'm cleared to go back to my unit. That would have complicated things if this had gone another way. Now, go have that talk with Walter."

Sylvester, Cabe and Ralph watched the conversation volley back and forth like a tennis match. Then Tim and Paige rose and haltingly, awkwardly hugged each other.

Cabe got up and slapped the younger man on the shoulder and said, "That's great about your reinstatement, Tim. You will be missed, so don't be a stranger." Then turning to Paige he added, "Now its past time you deal with this Walter nonsense once and for all."

Without a backward glance, Paige made her way up to the loft.

XOXOXO

Meanwhile up on the roof, Toby faced Happy and, for once, words failed him. Unable to come up with a flippant remark or witty phrase, he was at a loss. He didn't know where to begin or what to expect, so he stood frozen taking in the sight of her and admitting to himself just how much he'd missed being around her the previous two days. He realized love is terrifying that way. He was sorely tempted to hunt up a poker game on Sunday, but was relieved he decided to keep his promise to her in spite of her refusal of his proposal. At least he had that going for him if nothing else.

"Well, I guess you have questions?" Happy began, breaking the silence at last.

"One or two…hundred," Toby replied.

Happy sighed, "Let's start with the obvious ones. His name is Juan Sanchez. He was a foster brother. Decent mechanic in his own right, if he could have left the weed alone. We were both seventeen. He was about to turn eighteen. Once a foster kid turns eighteen, you are out of the system whether you are still in high school or not. No foster family will allow you to stay once the checks stop coming. I was already working at a tire and lube place making decent money for a high school kid. He could finish high school on my dime. I could emancipate a few months early. The foster family could take in two different and more lucrative kids. Everyone wins. I, um, never expected to get close enough to form any attachments. I saw no evidence I ever would. He finished school and moved on. End of story. Except now I can't find him. I've been looking for him ever since you and I hooked up, but there are a lot of Juan Sanchezes in the greater LA area and I'm not even sure he's still around here," she paused for breath and pinned Toby with a look, daring him to make a sarcastic comment.

And he didn't disappoint, "Well, it's too bad you don't work with a bunch of geniuses and tech geeks and world class hackers not to mention a Homeland Security agent that can look up records for you. Because if you did, they might be able to help you locate your missing spouse or something."

"I've never…No one knows, okay? It was not one of my best decisions and I didn't think anyone would ever need to know."

"Wait. Did Collins know?"

"Juan came around a few times in the early days. Collins figured it out. Why?"

"Just something he said when he was trying to mess with my head. Turns out he was right. That's a strange thought. Anyway, it makes no difference now. What matters is, it's out in the open and we're in this together, aren't we? You always throw me curves, Happy. That's one of the things I really love about you."

"So, you still…still, uh…?"

"You can say it. _L-o-v-e._ It has four letters, but it's not a dirty word. And of course I do. I won't stop. You can't make me."

"You're stupid," she said without malice, "I think that's why I…," she swallowed, "uh, love you too. Most of the time. When you don't piss me off," she finished abruptly.

"Have I told you how hot I think it is that I'm having a torrid affair with a married woman?" Toby said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Toby," she smirked and pulled him down by his lapels to kiss him hard on the mouth.

After a few satisfying moments, she whispered huskily, "Don't lose that ring."

 **AN: This was for the Quintis shippers. I hope I did them justice. I'm not confident writing Happy or Sylvester. I love them both, but I have a hard time writing them. Next stop, Waige and we will finally find out what happened in Tahoe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACK MAGIC**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Paige trudged up to the loft, frustration dogging her steps. She knew she and Walter needed to clear the air, but she absolutely refused to let herself get sucked into hoping things would change…again. Her heart lifted momentarily when Toby blurted out that nonsense about Walter following her and then she almost fainted at what the shrink implied next. The euphoria lasted long enough for her to blow off Tim for good. But then she remembered all the times she thought things would move forward with Walter. So many times she had let herself believe the stars would somehow finally align just right, then…nothing. Paige had thrown Walter so many hints in the past two years, some not so subtle, and he would act like things might progress, but eventually he would push her away every time. That's why she went with Tim in the first place. She was determined to move on. She was just so tired of the back and forth. At least Tim was straight forward. It was a pity her heart wouldn't listen to reason.

Paige passed through the second floor lab and walked toward the doorway of Walter's living space, telling herself sternly she would not get her foolish hopes up this time. If an overture was made it would have to be all Walter's. Otherwise, this was just going to be yet another 'friends/colleagues for the good of the team' discussion.

Leaning a shoulder against the doorjamb, Paige spotted Walter sitting on the couch. That's when she noticed him staring off into space and muttering to himself like he did at Christmas when he was suppressing his grief over his sister. Instantly whatever irritation she was feeling drained away and she was filled with compassion and more than a little concern. She knew he had been distressed all day. Usually she was so in tune with the emotions of the team, particularly Walter's, but she must have missed something. Then again, she had been wrong when he gave her the tickets to the jazz festival too. She thought he was nervous because he wanted her to go with _him_.

"…it's not definitive…no way to quantify…incalculable…no basis in scientific fact…"

Paige could understand a few of the words he was saying, but the rest was just unintelligible mumbling. She tapped on the doorframe with one knuckle. When that failed to get his attention, she had to say his name several times before he finally looked up at her.

Walter blinked and said, "Oh, um, Paige. I'm really tired. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, if you wouldn't mind."

She smiled, "Well, that's kinda too bad. I do mind. Sorry. Because I need to talk to you. We have a few things to work out before I can leave you in peace."

He sighed looking defeated and every bit as tired as he claimed.

"How long has it been since you've had a decent night's rest?" she asked walking toward him and perching on the coffee table facing him. She had to fold her arms to keep herself from reaching up and stroking his face.

Walter rubbed his eyes. "Thursday, I think."

"Why? What happened?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Just a lot on my mind. I'd rather not elaborate."

"You're going to have to do better than that, Walter. You know the more evasive you are, the more I'll press."

His smile was sad as he remembered that long ago conversation. "I know that about you." He looked down and Paige thought he wasn't going to answer her, but after a minute he said, "It really doesn't matter now. It's too late."

"What's too late? And what exactly did Toby mean when he said you came after me on Friday night?"

"He shouldn't have said anything, but when has that ever stopped him? None of it matters anyway now that you're with Tim."

"I'm not with Tim."

Walter looked baffled and said, "I'm confused. Didn't the two of you just spend an entire weekend together?"

Paige's lips twitched, "He left after one day."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Are you asking for a play by play of my little adventure with Tim?"

"I may not want all of the details," Walter said sitting up a bit straighter and leaning forward, "but it might help to determine if certain facts are still relevant."

"Hmmm. Where do I start? Okay, I left here on Friday evening worried about Happy and Toby and upset about…um, other things. But in spite of those 'things' or maybe because of some of them, I was determined to have a great time and forget… _everything_ here. That lasted for about the first fifteen minutes. Tim noticed I was distracted, so I tried harder to be more attentive. That worked for a little while longer. Until you started calling."

"Wait. Why didn't you answer my calls?" He asked sharply, "I thought your phone was off."

"A mom never turns her phone off when she's away from her child. I didn't answer because…well, because I was annoyed."

"Annoyed? With, uh…with me?"

"Yes, Walter. Annoyed with you. You practically shoved me out the door. I didn't want to talk to you."

Looking scandalized he said, "It could have been an emergency. Or something else equally important!"

"If it was an emergency, Sly would have called me. Or Cabe."

Getting more agitated, Walter snapped, "Oh, so you were only ignoring _my_ calls?"

"Yes. That about sums it up. Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

Frowning, he gestured for her to continue.

"We took Tim's car, not mine. It doesn't have onboard wifi and we hit a place with no cell reception, so we had no GPS for a while. We made a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in Fresno."

"Fresno? You didn't take 395N? That's the most direct route and the most scenic. That's the way I…nevermind," Walter interrupted.

"I wasn't really paying attention. Plus, it was dark. What was there to see? Anyway, we got turned around and ended up in Fresno. It was getting late and Tim suggested we just stay there and make an early start the next day. We went to dinner, then back to our hotel…"

Walter stood up and began pacing. "I, uh, would rather you didn't go into detail…"

Paige laughed, enjoying his discomfort for just a minute. "Walter, I insisted on separate rooms. Nothing to be squeamish about. It was all totally 'G' rated."

"Oh, okay," he said and sank back down on the sofa, his relief obvious.

"…well, he tried for 'PG-13' but I, uh, had a headache."

Walter grimaced.

She covered her mouth for a minute until she could keep a straight face then continued, "To make a long story short, I didn't sleep _at all_ that night. The next day I was tired and more distracted than ever. Tim noticed I wasn't feeling well. And I may have played that up a little. He asked if I'd rather go home instead. He brought me back home. And that was it."

"So…so you, uh, didn't…you didn't..?"

"No. I didn't."

Walter sagged visibly and covered his face with his hands. Through his fingers, she heard him say, "I'm _such_ a moron!"

Starting to get impatient again, Paige pulled his hands down and said, "Okay. Your turn. What did Toby mean when he said you followed me?"

Walter swallowed hard and couldn't look at Paige. She still held his hands and he didn't want her to let go, so he gripped her fingers and focused his gaze on their entwined hands.

"W-well, uh. Toby helped me, uh, realize something. S-something significant. And I felt I should try to stop you if I could."

"What did Toby help you realize?"

"That, well, I…am actually in, um… See, I couldn't stand thinking about you and, uh, Tim, but I told myself it was necessary and best for everyone and Toby told me nothing is, in fact, more important than, uh, than…"

"What?" Paige shook her head looking confused.

"I drove all the way to Tahoe, Paige. I hacked into all the registries of all the local hotels until my phone died. Then I drove around looking in parking lots for your cars. I even bought a ticket and looked around the festival grounds for a while. When I couldn't find you, I-I assumed the two of you had just s-stayed…uh, in your room. I thought I lost my opportunity to tell you."

"To tell me? Tell me _what_ exactly?" she prompted.

"That…," he said, seeming almost frantic now, "I wanted you to, uh, go with me, but I was… There's risk involved. You are important to me…and the, uh, team."

"I see." Against all reason, Paige had begun to hope again. But here they were, back to 'for the good of the team' all over again. She disengaged her hands from his grasp and stood to leave, her heart heavy.

She was walking away, so she barely heard his whisper, "But, I realized I l-love you."

Paige froze. Her back was still to Walter and she said, "What did you just say?"

Standing up, he cleared his throat and said a bit louder, "I love you, Paige."

 **AN: Well, I lied. There will be one more chapter. Hang in there with me! And review, pretty please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLACK MAGIC**

 **CHAPTER 4**

It was Paige's turn to have difficulty processing information. She turned to face Walter, stunned disbelief obvious in her expression.

"But you don't believe love is real. You said it's a fairy tale. …a-and junk science."

"I've been wrong about a few things. I-I guess I was wrong about that too," he said with a wry smile.

Paige stood staring at Walter for another minute before her face just crumpled and she started to cry in great gasping sobs.

Walter was horrified. He had seen Paige tear up a few times, but he'd never seen her emotional to this degree. He stood petrified, feeling helpless and wondering what he'd done wrong. Her reaction did not feature in any of the mental scenarios he'd run in the past three days.

She started to stumble blindly toward him. His first instinct was to back away from her, but he managed to stop himself and cautiously moved toward her instead. Whatever was wrong, he knew he needed to help fix it. Would she slap him again? That was not a pleasant experience, but if it would calm her, he would gladly endure it.

When Paige was right in front of him, she tried valiantly to say something. But she was still unable to get any words out, so she flung her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. She was trembling all over, but at least her sobs had decreased in volume.

Trying not to panic, Walter remembered how Paige held him when he was upset. So he carefully looped his arms around her waist and slowly slid his hands up to rub her back. He took it as a good sign when she nestled closer until there wasn't a breath of air between them. This wasn't so bad. He could do this.

"I-I'm sorry, Paige. Please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong," he murmured in her ear as they swayed back and forth.

After a while, she pulled back slightly and gulped a few times before saying, "Sorry. I think that was building up for a w-while." She gave him a tremulous smile.

Walter led Paige over to the couch again and helped her sit, treating her as if she would shatter. He stepped away to get her a glass of water and some tissues. He set them gingerly on the coffee table and stepped back looking guilty and uncomfortable and wishing he knew what to do.

"Walter, come and sit by me. I swear I'm done now," she said as she wiped her face, "See? Good as new…almost." Her voice was still hoarse and a little shaky, but her respirations had returned to normal.

Hesitantly, Walter shuffled over and perched on the edge of the couch looking sideways at her until she laughed, "I'm really okay now. I promise."

"What did I do to upset you?" He asked.

Paige reached over and laid her hand atop his. "You did nothing wrong. You just said something I never dared hope you would. I didn't realize how much I needed to hear it until you said it."

"Y-you mean 'I love you'?" He looked completely confounded. "But I was just stating a fact, Paige. Just analyze all the evidence."

She chuckled even as her eyes filled again. Reacting to his widening eyes, she said, "Its okay. My emotions are just a little close to the surface right now. I'm mostly under control. Don't worry."

"But I am concerned. Because this is all new territory for me and I don't know how to navigate it. There is so much at stake if I mess this up. My business, my friendship with you, my relationship with Ralph and now I'm beginning to believe my sanity is at risk too. I could lose all of that if I ruin things with you."

"Do you remember our pact?" Paige said scooting closer to Walter.

From rote, he repeated, "I support you. You support me. And together we make this work. But that applies to Scorpion."

"It can also apply to our personal relationship. We just need to be open and honest and support each other. We're a great team. We can make this work too," she said gesturing between them and moving closer.

When Walter still looked skeptical, she said, "Do you remember what you asked me to do when we jumped off that building together?"

He nodded and answered, "I asked you to trust that I was right."

Paige smiled and said, "I did. And you were. Well, please trust that I'm right about this."

Walter's face relaxed into a smile of his own. "I think I can do that."

"Oh, and in case you were wondering? I have a fact of my own to state. I love you too, Walter."

His heart began to pound. He'd never understood the power of those words before. Giving into an irresistible urge, he reached over and pulled Paige onto his lap. He swallowed her surprised gasp as he claimed her mouth with his own. He touched the tip of his tongue to the middle of her bottom lip, asking permission. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue along his. Walter growled deep in this throat, and they spent a few delightful minutes trying to devour each other. Compared with their first kiss, this one was downright primal with hands roaming everywhere they could reach. They were sucking and softly biting and breathing in each other's moans and whimpers.

That is until a disembodied voice came through the intercom, "Uh, guys? I enjoyed your little saga while you were making conversation, but let's try to remember before things get too intense, that we have an eleven year old eavesdropping."

"Oh!" Paige jumped back and started giggling.

"Stupid Toby," Walter grumbled. But he was grinning before he placed another quick kiss on Paige's lips. They both stood to go downstairs, Paige trying to straighten her clothes and Walter trying to tame his hair where Paige's fingers had been happily occupied.

When Paige and Walter made an appearance at the top of the stairs, the whole team stood up and started to clap, whistle and cheer. With a sheepish grin, Walter held up their joined hands.

"About time!" Sylvester yelled.

Eyes threatening to fill again, Paige noted everyone's elated expressions. Toby and Happy stood on one side of the table. Toby's arm was possessively wrapped around Happy's shoulders as he put his fingers to his mouth to whistle while she clapped. Cabe, Sly and even Tim looked up from the other side of the table also clapping with indulgent grins on their faces. But the most important look of all was her son's. Ralph looked simply ecstatic like Christmas morning had come for him at last.

 **AN: That's my take. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. And, as always, please review.**


End file.
